The use of polyolefin compositions in packaging applications is generally known. Any conventional method may be employed to produce such polyolefin compositions.
Various polymerization techniques using different catalyst systems have been employed to produce such polyolefin compositions suitable for packaging applications.
Despite the research efforts in developing compositions suitable for packaging applications, there is still a need for compositions suitable for packaging applications having a good balance of processability as well as improved mechanical properties. Additionally, there is a need for a method to produce such compositions suitable for packaging applications having a good balance of processability as well as improved mechanical properties.